Rose Buds
by Love Grows
Summary: RikuxNaminé some SoraxKairi. She's made friends at her new school and a new love, but when someone unexpected shows up... what will happen with the happy couple?
1. Of Scarecrows and Pixies

The title is kinda sucky, but like a Rose Bud, I hope this pairing will bloom in a lovely way, as well as the story! ;; Corny I know!

This one just sort of came to me, it's my first shot at a Naminé and Riku fic as well as the first fic I've ever included Sora and Kairi in. R&R Please!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own or claim these character in anyway, I just love them to bits and like writing about them, that is all, so don't hunt me down Square! I promise I don't take credit for the cuteness of these characters!

* * *

_**R**ose **B**uds_

**C**hapter **One:**

Of **Scarecrows **and _Pixies_

* * *

She sat; legs crossed in a corner of the music-filled room, cornflower eyes watching them all enjoying themselves the friends, the strangers, and the lovers. How she wished she could enjoy but one dance with someone close to her. She didn't expect to be asked though, and honestly was too shy to ask anyone she had just transferred there only a few days before after all.

A sigh escaped rouge painted lips. It was a Halloween dance and she'd come to the dance as an autumn pixy. Her hair was up in a high ponytail, spiking out from her head like the pixies in the picture books of childhood memories. Her dress she'd made herself, being an artist, the bottoms tattered and frayed of the silky-sheer material that faded from yellow to orange to blood-red at the frays. On her feet were the leather-strap shoes of a person who did modern dance, she'd ordered them just for this costume and they were really fitting for a pixy. Around those cornflower hues was a fade of red glittery eye makeup out into gold-orange glitter from the inner corners of her eyes out. She really looked like a wild pixy.

The most eye catching part of her costume though, were the earrings she wore, also made by her, her artistic talents really glowed in them. They dangled down by almost invisible thread from the small stud in her ear, hand crafted leaves with intricate veins and creases so that they looked real. The only give away that they weren't was the shimmer of the dew drops that she added, which hung from the rust-colored leaves almost naturally.

They all were seemingly enjoying themselves, she in a corner, her eyes watching them, until her eyes caught a glimmer and her gaze shifted. Who was this now? This picturesque, almost ethereal personage she was viewing? She leaned to the side in her chair, keeping her eyes on him, he was laughing musically with a group of friends, but the girls were starting to crowd around him. He was someone she now wanted to draw, imprint in her mind permanently. What was his name?

He was dressed as a scarecrow, and fittingly so, his wild silver hair was perfect for it. She smiled as she took in the sight of the boy, his nose covered in red paint to give the triangular look of a scarecrow's nose, hay sticking out from random places all over. He wore tweed pants with patches on various parts, and a plaid shirt with patches on it as well. He clearly had some hay shoved into his clothes as well to make himself appear bulkier because there was the obviousness of his muscles even through the bulkiness, not too much, just the right amount. He was picturesque, that's the only way she could put it in her mind. His aquamarine eyes were illuminated as he laughed, but she could see right through to see the hidden pain in them, the thought of him being in pain brought tears to her own eyes. She couldn't break down in the middle of a dance though; they'd think her weak, so she fought them back

She gasped a moment as his eyes met hers, a moment where she understood his pain and he apparently understood hers, it was too much for her to handle, she stood from her place and darted into the full crowd of people dancing, hiding in the coverage as soon as he started towards her.

Why did she run? Was she afraid? Why was she afraid? She'd never met this mystery boy, or at least didn't recognize him in the costume and makeup he was wearing. She wanted to draw that face though, the angles and colors she saw, and she couldn't chase them from her mind. She stood there thinking, people bumping into her as they danced, a sea of unfamiliarity.

She gasped again, jumping, as she felt a hand grasp her shoulder. She turned to face the one who'd grabbed her. It was him; she stared with an open mouth at him for a few moments. She realized she was gaping and closed her mouth, blushing.

"Are…you ok? I saw you run when I was heading over…I just wanted to dance you know, you could've said no if you didn't want to." He gave a kind smile and her heart melted inside. She tried to form a coherent thought when she opened her mouth.

"I…I do want to dance…I just…overreacted?" Overreacted wasn't the word, she flat-out panicked. Despite her apparent nervousness, he just smiled, taking a hold of one of her hands. The strains of a slow song began to interrupt the last lingering notes of the last fast-paced one.

"Well, this lowly scarecrow, would like to ask this beautiful pixy to do the honor of dancing with him." He raised her hand to his lips, giving it a small kiss before smiling that entrancing smile.

"I'd be glad to…" She smiled shyly, eyes gazing up at him as a pink blush crept into her cheeks. With her words, his hands moved to her waist and suddenly she felt as though a thousand knives were piercing her back, she turned her head to find many girls glaring evilly at her and she got a bit nervous. His left hand moved to her cheek and tilted her face back towards him.

"I want to look at your pretty face, ignore those girls; they're just upset that you're so beautiful…" This mystery boy she didn't remember meeting was so charming, he made it feel like she was all that mattered and kept her continually blushing.

"I…I don't even know your name…"

"Riku, it's Riku, yours is Naminé isn't it?" He smiled kindly.

"Yes, it is…how did you? "

"You're in my English Lit class…you're always drawing in your notebook though, I guess you wouldn't notice me while you're working on your lovely artwork. I sit next to you; you're really talented you know?"

"Oh, thank you, I feel really stupid now. I'm doodling that entire class and never noticed you, yet you remember my name and like my art, I'm so foolish."

"No, you're not, you just enjoy what you do, there's no shame in that."

"But, I should at least try to make friends; I haven't made even one yet…"

"Well, now you have, and my friends are bound to like you as well, provided they're not making kissy faces at each other." He rolled his aquamarine hue laughing that musical laugh again.

"Well, you must feel left out sometimes then."

"I do…maybe you can alleviate that though, if you don't mind, I mean, I guess what I'm trying to ask is…do you want to go out or something sometime? I could show you around the islands if you want…" Oh, he was blushing, if only a little and it only added to his cuteness in her mind. She smiled brightly.

"Oh, I would love that! I haven't been anywhere yet really besides home and the road to school." They'd been dancing the whole time now, even though a new faster paced song had started and they were getting some odd stares, she finally realized this and took her arms away from behind his neck.

"So…I um, guess the song is over…" She turned about to walk away, when she felt that hand on her shoulder again and she turned around to see what was the matter when his one hand cupped her cheek and his lips brushed against hers, his other hand still on her shoulder. She let herself relax, returning the kiss, her first, it was perfect and when they parted, she smiled.

"I'll pick you up at your house tomorrow morning then?" He raised a brow gazing into her eyes. She nodded, beaming.

"Oh, um, you need my address, don't you?" A quizzical expression came over her pixy painted face, and she lifted her hand to his face, her thumb rubbing off the rouge lipstick that had gotten on his lips from kissing her. They both blushed this time, laughing nervously.

"Um, I don't think I do…I think you live next door to Sora…that was the only house that was recently for sale on the islands after all." He smiled kindly, oh she adored that smile now, and how it was a bit of a taunt, like something you'd see as a good guy in a movie grins at the bad guy before he knows he's won.

"Oh, that works then!" She grinned. "Ok, Mr. Scarecrow, how does 10 o'clock sound?"

"10 o'clock it is, Miss Autumn Pixy, you're costume is lovely by the way, where'd you get it?"

"I made it…it was fun…really!" She smiled bashfully.

"I kind of figured, it has so much more care to detail than anything else, let me guess…those earrings, you made them too didn't you? You are one talented artist Miss Pixy." He grinned as his fingers graced the edge of one of her leaf earrings. She nodded smiling.

"Thanks…" She wasn't used to so much attention, not even from a group of people, it was a bit embarrassing to her and she couldn't help but blush.

"Ok, so 'til tomorrow, make sure you keep painting the leaves so that autumn will be beautiful, just like you."

Oh, he must have enjoyed making her blush so much. He kept grinning a cat-like grin every time her cheeks began to be tinged with red. He ran a thumb against her cheek.

"You look like a doll every time you blush…it's entrancing." She blushed against as he gave her a peck on the cheek.

"OOOOOKAAAAAY! ALL YOU GHOULS AND BOYS! THIS DANCE IS AT ITS CLOSE! SO GATHER YOUR THINGS AND SKIDADDLE!" The booming voice of the DJ interrupted their little world and both of their heads swiveled to gaze at the clock that hung on the wall.

"Wow, we talked the whole last hour of the dance…" Riku muttered as he looked at the clock.

"Wow…."

They both walked out of the crowd and got their coats and such.

"I'll walk you home, since I live across the street from you, I've lived across from Sora my whole life, and you'll meet him and Kairi on the way home." He said, slipping his coat on, then helping her into hers, his arm snaking around her shoulder as they exited the gymnasium into the brisk autumn night.

Little did they know, Sora and Kairi already knew what had happened, having spied on the two earlier and had been formulating plans the rest of the dance as to how the walk home would go.

* * *

Ok, Chapter one END. R&R appreciated please! Feel free to criticize, that's the only way my writing will grow!

Domo!

A Memory Artist


	2. Secret Plans and Horror Flicks

Disclaimer: I still don't own these cute characters! I swear I don't stake any claim to them either! I just love to write about them and their little worlds!

* * *

_**R**ose **B**uds_

**C**hapter **T**wo:

_Secret _Plans and **Horror _Flicks_**

* * *

"Ok, so we set the plan in motion as soon as we see them exiting right?" A blood-red haired, dark blue eyed princess asked, prodding the vampire at her side with an elbow.

"Geez, Kairi! Not so hard!" The vampire protested, rubbing where his rib had been smacked.

"Oh, quit being such a baby Sora!" The princess said, grinning, before placing a pink kiss mark on the vampires white painted cheek.

"And yes, as soon as we see them, we put it in motion." He said, his thumb pointing backwards toward the doors of the gymnasium.

"May want to stop poking your thumb that way Sora, here they come!" She said wrapping her arm around his elbow and starting to walk off down the street with him towards their street.

"Oh!" He was taken by surprise but followed her along, they'd just recently started going out, he and Kairi, and they'd been friends ever since she'd arrived at Destiny Islands, but he'd liked her as more than that for almost as long.

"Hey, lovebirds!" The deeper voice of their scarecrow friend, Riku, called out to them and they gazed over their shoulders at him and his pixy friend. "Where do you two think you're going without me? Geez, are you two that smitten that you forget about your best friend?" His arm was around the girl's shoulder, he was beaming, she was blushing, but smiling happily.

"Who's your friend there?" The princess asked with a raised brow, though she knew very well who it was, she was in several classes with Naminé throughout the day and watched her occasionally as she drew in her notebooks the entire class yet still managed to get a perfect score on the quizzes.

"Oh, this lovely pixy is Naminé; she made the costume herself you know? Isn't it great?" He seemed really proud of her achievement, holding her around the shoulder as if she were an item of extreme value, his smile permeating the darkness of the autumn night.

"It's really no big deal…" She said bashfully, blushing more than before.

"Wow, Naminé, that's really cool!" Sora grinned; his typical goofy grin, which was enhanced by vampire fangs, giving it an ever-toothier look.

"Oh…I love your earrings! Where did you get them?" The blood-red haired Kairi asked, a finger tracing along the edge of one of the leaflets.

"I…I made them…" She said with a small smile. "If you like, I'll make you a pair."

"Really! Oh wow! I would've never guessed someone could make something so articulate, if you do make them; I'll wear them to school and show 'em off!" She giggled, grinning.

"Hey Sora, you've got the mark of a princess on your cheek." Riku said with a musical laugh, pointing to the pink kiss mark left by Kairi. Sora's hand immediately went up to his face and rubbed his cheek, smearing the pink into the white, making it look like his vampire had some sort of rash.

"Uh, Sora, it looks like you have a rash now, I would've just left the kiss mark there!" Riku laughed some more, and Kairi glared a little at him.

"Are you ashamed of a kiss mark Sora?"

"No, no! That's not it at all Kairi!" He said hugging the princess.

"Um, excuse me…but I can fix it if you like…" Naminé's voice was barely heard through the laughing and the vampire's paranoia, but she continued. "Kairi was it? Just kiss his other cheek and blend it in, then he'll just look like…a blushing vampire…" She grinned giggling a bit.

"Oh, REALLY!" Kairi grinned and despite Sora's protests, kissed his other cheek, his hand smearing that one as well making him indeed look like a blushing vampire.

"Sora…" Kairi tried to stifle some giggles but couldn't. "You look….like….A BLUSHING VAMPIRE! Naminé was right!" She burst out giggling and soon everyone followed suit, everyone except for Sora of course, who was glaring indignantly at the three others.

"Ok…now can we all act like adults now?" Sora asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Since when have you ever acted like an adult Sora?" Riku punched the brunette playfully in the shoulder. "You've always acted like a kid!"

Naminé stood apart from the rest now, Riku having moved from her side, her eyes watching the three friends. She wished she had friends she could have good times with; unfortunately, she moved a lot, which didn't leave her with many lasting friendships. Her guardians promised her that this time was different though, but she hardly believed them, this was probably just another pit stop in her life.

The others, noticing her silence, looked at her; her mind was clearly somewhere else as she continued to stare through them as though they were invisible.

"Naminé?" Riku gently placed a hand on her shoulder. "Naminé…are you ok?" His touch jolted her out of her reverie.

"Wha…what? Oh, yeah, I'm fine I was…thinking..." She gave a false smile to cover her previous thoughts, even though she knew he would be able to see through it, he was like her in many ways whether they both wanted to admit it or not. They were unintentionally outsiders, he with his best friends, she with almost everyone else. He wrapped his arm back around he shoulder, it was like a perfect fit for her at his side. The other two grinned, their fingers interlaced.

"Ok, well we were going to go catch this horror movie marathon they're having at the theater, its horror flicks all night for only 10 munny! It's an awesome deal and our folks already said it was fine, so maybe you guys should ask yours, it's gonna be a blast!" The princess grinned and she tugged the blushing vampire off towards the main street where the theater was located.

"Well…do you want to go?" His aquamarine hues looked down into her cornflower ones.

"It sounds like fun…I just have to ask my guardians…they should be ok with it though, they always get over excited when I make new friends, we move a lot you see, they promised me this would be the last move, but I'm finding it hard to believe them…" She said with a sigh, tucking a blond lock that'd come loose at the dance behind her ear.

Riku frowned a bit, hugging her closer. "Well I most certainly hope you don't move again, who would I watch in lit class if you did?" He grinned now, placing a soft kiss in her hair, she wasn't used to so much affection, and kept blushing every time he touched her.

"I hope not too…" She said as he began to guide them down towards their street. They walked in silence a bit. She shivered on the 10 minute walked and he stopped, took of his jacket, and wrapped it around her shoulders before wrapping his arm back around them.

"Riku…you'll catch a cold…"

"Nah, I've got a pretty tough immune system, besides, you were cold, and what type of guy would I be if I let you freeze? Men are supposed to be strong for ladies, so that they never have to worry." He squeezed her shoulder gently.

"Well, I've been independent my entire life, you really should just keep your coat on, I would've been fine really." She said, but didn't make a move to give him his coat back, he walked her up the steps of her home's porch and she pulled out her key, opening the door.

"Auntie? I'm home, but I wanted to know if I could go to the movies, they're holding a movie marathon all night for only 10 munny. It's only on the main street and I promise to be careful, I'm going with some friends I met at the dance…." The conversation faded out a bit to Riku as she went into the house a bit further, getting some things and apparently talking the matter over with her aunt and uncle.

He sighed, she was perfection in his eyes, someone he would gladly protect with all of his heart. He couldn't explain it, but when their eyes met at that dance, he felt connected to her; he'd never had that feeling before. He knew he had to meet her and so, when he saw her run off into the sea of dancing teens, his immediate reaction was to find her. He'd bumped into many girls asking him to dance, which he was used to, but he declined and must have seemed rude as he continued to push through until he saw the unique costume she was wearing. His mind had been racing as he grabbed her shoulder, he didn't mean to be so rough, he just wanted to be sure she was real. When she flinched, he felt bad, he hadn't wanted to scare her.

Otherwise, he loved talking to her, she was so easy to talk with, and her soft voice was music to his ears. Sure, Kairi was nice to listen to as well, but her voice was a bit more whiny, where Naminé's was just…like a lullaby, something he could listen to for hours and never get that tinge in his ear that he got after listening to Kairi for an hour.

He actually hadn't meant to kiss her in that moment at the dance, it just sort of happened. He couldn't help himself, she just had that effect on him, he didn't want to scare her off, he really liked her, and he wanted to learn more about her. She was still something of an enigma to him, but he liked it, he wanted to learn more than anyone knew about her, he wanted to be the one who was closest to her.

She came back out a short while later, a purse in her arms, her lips set into a barely there smile that made him realize why people love the Mona Lisa, they don't know what she's smiling about, she's a mystery, and that's what drew him to Naminé. That mysterious smile that he couldn't pinpoint the cause, he was so blind to the fact that being with him was the source of that smile, but that's how all boys are; oblivious to what's in plain view.

"Sorry I took so long…I had to find my other coat…I didn't want you to freeze…that and my aunt made me some hot chocolate to bring with us…" She said raising the metallic silver thermos that was at least a foot in height.

"Its fine, you weren't long at all." He said as he took his coat from her outstretched arm. "Do you want me to hold that? It looks heavy." He didn't wait for her response but took the thermos gently from her hands, tucking it under his arm.

"Shall we be on our way?" He asked, extending his free right arm to her, her slender arm wrapping around it and he stole her away down the street towards the theater.

"So, have you ever been to one of these?" She asked, gazing up at him.

"Nope, not yet, this'll be my first movie marathon at the theater. I'm happy to be going with you, a new experience for both of us, you know?" He grinned and in a moment of sheer impulse swept her onto his back. "Hold on, ok? It'll be faster this way!"

She gripped onto his shoulders, her mind still in a state of shock. "Uh…ok!" Her mind finally gathered itself back into coherency and he took off sprinting towards the theater, minimizing the normally 15 minute walk to about 8. He was fast, but then, he'd been racing against Sora his entire life and they were both agile, but Riku always held the upper hand, being taller with longer legs.

"Wow…you're…fast!" Naminé said gazing up at him as he slid her off of his back. She was blushing a bit at the people staring at their odd arrival.

"I've been racing for years, so I guess it's had a good effect. Um, can I help you people? You act like you've never seen someone being given a piggy back ride!" He said getting the nosey people to turn away feeling quite foolish.

Naminé blushed. "You're so bold; I could never be that way…"

"Ah, when you have friends like Sora and Kairi; it's hard not to be anything but bold." He smiled, as he took her hand, guiding them to the ticket booth.

"Two for the marathon, please." He said, placing 20 munny under the slot and getting the two tickets.

"Riku…I was supposed to pay for my ticket…." She said, rummaging through her purse and pulling out 10 munny. "Here." She extended the munny to him.

"No, no, my little pixy, the gentleman always pays for the lady. I'm not a total bonehead you know." He said with a grin.

"Oh no, I wasn't saying that at all…I…just let me pay for the snacks then!" She said walking to the counter and buying a bucket of popcorn as well as a large soda and a small one. "There, the large is for you, to pay you back."

"Hey, you aren't supposed to pay me back! That's the whole point of being a gentleman!" He said with a slight frown. "It's ok; I'll find a way to treat you again." He took wrapped his arm around her shoulder and took the large soda from her hand so her hands weren't full, and led the way to the designated theater.

"Now, Sora and Kairi should've saved us seats if I know them…" He looked up at the crowd and saw two people waving their arms wildly. "Yep, there they are, I swear they're both perfect for each other, they're both hyperactive." He laughed that musical laugh again.

"Well then things balance out right?" She smiled and walked up the aisle sitting next to the princess, the scarecrow taking a seat next to her. It seemed that everyone in the theater stayed in their costumes for the marathon.

The light suddenly began to dim and the low drones of a horror theme began to sound through the speakers in the theater and the movie began.

This was a particularly gory flick and the girls yelped and screeched, jumping at every little thing, the boys wrapping their arms around them, reminding them it's only a movie. When the really bad parts came along though, the whole theater seemed to scream, guys included, the girls buried their heads into the guys' chests, and the guys held them close, their foreheads against theirs telling them everything was fine.

Naminé seemed particularly shook up. She was on the verge of tears for a while and scared Riku. "Naminé it's ok…it's ok…it's just a movie…" His voice reassured her a bit, she still clung to him though, she was starting to hyperventilate.

"I…I guess…now might be the time to tell you…I get….really scared…at horror films…" Her voice came out shakily and it should've as she was shaking like the leaves of her earrings would if they were real.

"It's ok….it's just actors…it's not real…" He continued to say in a soothing tone, but she couldn't remain calm. wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"Naminé, you're safe….relax…I'm here, no one is going to hurt you so long as I'm here…" He leaned down kissing her forehead. "Relax…think happy thoughts…" She couldn't control herself though and he didn't want to see her stop breathing. He resorted to his most drastic idea.

"Naminé, look into my eyes…." He tilted her head up to look at him, they were red and puffy from her tears, and she was really terrified. "Listen… you're fine… nothing, and I mean nothing, can hurt you while I'm around, I won't let them, I promise." He kissed her for the second time that night and he felt her muscles start to relax; her grip began to lessen on his shirt as she returned the kiss. His gaze caught sight of Kairi and Sora who had apparently been kissing almost the whole time.

_Well, I guess this worked out well…at least she's ok now._

The screams of the people in the audience and the people in the film were nothing to their ears as they spent the rest of the movie focused entirely on each other. They broke the kiss a while later and he rubbed her back, trying to keep her focus off of the movie, she eventually fell asleep for the rest of the marathon in his arms, and he soon followed suit.

"Sora…look…" The princess giggled as she broke their kiss, pointing at the two. "I noticed in film studies class, that Naminé left the room for the nurse's office everyday after her first day here, the first day she was here we watched a film based on a famous play. But after that, the teacher decided to show horror films in the spirit of Halloween, it wasn't hard to figure out why. I knew she'd come if Riku asked her. How cute…asleep like kittens." She giggled again.

The blushing vampire looked over the princess' crown. "You're right…they are asleep…you're one clever and sneaky princess Kairi."

"I know!" She grinned triumphantly. "Look at what I've accomplished!"

"We should wake them, the marathon is almost over." He said his thumb pointing towards the screen. "I've seen this one a million times, the girls gonna try to kill the murderer by running him over in a few minutes and light him on fire, but he'll be back in the next movie." He grinned at his knowledge of these things.

"Ok, let's wake them so we can get a jump on the crowd out of here." She reached over and poked Riku in the forehead, he immediately woke.

"Who's attacking!" He looked around alertly, holding Naminé close.

"Hold it soldier, you were asleep, and the marathon is almost over. Wake up the pixy so we can get a jump on the crowd, by the way, rouge is a very nice color for you, it compliments your eyes." The princess grinned pointing to his lips, which he immediately wiped with the back of his hand before gently taping Naminé on the shoulder.

"Wake up…we fell asleep and the marathon is almost over."

She woke, stretching her arms and yawning slightly. "Oh…really…I'm sorry I used you as a pillow! I hope I didn't bother you!" She said standing up abruptly.

"No, no, you were fine, let's go home, ok?"

She nodded and looked over to Kairi and Sora. "How was the marathon?"

"It was great!" Sora exclaimed. "They showed the Blood Bath trilogy! I haven't seen those in AGES."

"Ah, those movies are boring Sora…" Kairi said with a sigh, grabbing the brunette by the arm and dragging him out of the aisle. "Let's get going."

And so, the quartet walked out the theater, laughing, joking, and talking all the way home. The two couples worked well together, unlike most pairs of friends and their loves. And tomorrow, the newest addition to Destiny Islands would wake to be given a tour of her new home by the local boy that had captured her heart.

* * *

Ok! End Chapter 2! Is it getting better? I hope so! R&R and criticism greatly appreciated! Ok? Ok! See you next chapter!

A Memory Artist


	3. Of Sketchbooks and Sword Fights

Sorry for the delay, had computer troubles, then time troubles, but here it is Chapter 3 finally! Hope you all enjoy it, thank you for all of your reviews and comments, I truly appreciate them.

Artist 3

Disclaimer: No, I still don't own any of these characters or any part of Square/Disney. I just love these characters and the world they live in!

* * *

_**R**ose **B**uds_

**C**hapter **T**hree:

Of **Sketchbooks** and_ Sword_ _**Fights**_

* * *

Dry, rust, wine and golden-colored leaves raked across the ground with that familiar sound indigenous only to the autumn season. Crunch, crunch, crunching through the leaves in the early moments of a dewy dawn was a solitary figure. No traces of a scarecrow were left on the face of this being as it made its way across the street to his destination of the home of the pixy.

If anything; in the morning light, Riku looked like he belonged to and entirely different time and place. His hair reflected the sun's beams like they were made for the sole reason of gracing the sun with that pleasure and his already luminous aquamarine eyes were brightened even more against the hearty colors of fall. He looked gentle and delicate, yet strong and powerful in a way that could only work for him. Soon the clunk of wooden steps up onto the wrap-around-porch of Naminé's home resounded softly throughout the deserted street.

It was seven o'clock in the morning on a Saturday, a time Riku was never up to see, on Saturdays he would sleep in 'til noon if his mother would let him. Today, however, was different, his mind was restless and he woke up at the crack of dawn ready to go and pick up the blonde, whose porch he was gracing with his presence, for her tour of the island with him as her tour guide.

His clunky shoes made a steady thumping on the wooden floorboards as he wandered around the porch, step after step he took, hoping the inhabitants of the home wouldn't think he was trying to break in if they heard him. He made his way around to the back of the house and gazed out at the view he'd seen since he was small at Sora's house, the beautiful view of the other islands and the ocean. He envied Sora a little, getting to share the same view as Naminé, seeing what she saw every morning.

His eyes caught something in the corner and shifted to see what it was. There in the back corner of the porch, was an enclosed portion with a room set up inside. Sitting in a hammock, blanket wrapped around her tightly, sketching with the utmost concentration, was the object of his desires. Bed-head and all, the former pixy just glowed in the early of morning. It was like in his eyes, nothing could make her seem ungainly.

The corners of his lips turned up slightly, into a most charming smile as he walked over and gently wrapped on the panel of wall next to the makeshift room. The blonde jumped, dropping her pencil and sketchbook, when she saw who it was she got up immediately.

"Oh, um, I'm sorry… is it 10 o'clock already? I just get so enwrapped in my art sometimes, oh geez. Just give me a few minutes to get ready and I'll be set to go!" She said with a bit of panic in her voice, running her fingers through mussed hair. She opened the screen door. "Come in, come in, this is my uh room, just sit tight I'll be ready in a short bit!"

He chuckled at her sudden rush, he placed a hand on her shoulder and she froze. "Oh, you're not late, don't worry, I'm uh… way early…" His free arm scratched the back of his head and that cat-like grin spread over his lips.

"Oh, um, well, that's ok then!" She said, sighing a bit in relief. She sat back in her hammock and waved her arm about the eclectic space she called a room, yet it fit her personality perfectly. "Um, sorry for the absence of proper chairs, but you're free to sit on my bed if you like." She smiled bashfully like during their first encounter the night before which only prompted the silver-haired one to swing up next to her in the hammock.

"Nah, this seat is much nicer." He smiled wrapping a strong arm about her shoulder, placing small kisses on her still a bit mussed hair. "It came with something I can protect."

At that, the small blonde blushed immensely. "Well, I can't say I'm in danger, but I feel safer with you around anyway." She smiled, leaning against him, her eyes closing a bit. She yawned slightly, nuzzling against his shoulder. "Aren't you tired?"

"Nah, but you can sleep if you want; I'll wait and wake you in time ok?" He placed another small kiss on her forehead.

"But then, you'll be virtually alone…" She kissed his cheek, yawning again soon after. "I'll try to stay up with you…" But in a matter of moments, the artist was fast asleep.

He smiled, stretching back on the hammock, laying down, pulling her along and letting her head stay rested on his shoulder. Unintentionally, the silver-haired one soon followed his artist into dream land.

Naminé's eyes bolted open and she glanced at the clock across the way. 9:30 AM blinked the red numbers. How she didn't want to move, it was much too comfortable in the embrace of Riku's arms. Alas, such things never last forever, she got up, careful to let the silver one remain asleep and went into the main house, taking a shower, getting dressed and combing her blonde hair into its typical straightness.

She walked over to the silver-haired one, smelling of sakura, and tapped gently on his shoulder. "Wake up…." She sang into his ear.

His lips unconsciously curled into a mischievous smile, his aquamarine eyes meeting her cornflower ones as his eyes fluttered open from slumber. He sat up, pushed a lock of hair out of her face and kissed her cheek. "I've been up, just wanted my first waking glance to be of you." He grinned a cheshire-like grin and got up, fixing his slightly mussed silver locks.

"Well, that's too sweet…" She said blushing slight pink, her eyes smiling for her.

"So it's 10 already? Well then its high time you got to know this place, you're going to be living here after all." He offered her his arm with a smile and she gladly took it, following her out of her outdoor room and stepping out into the brisk autumn day.

She was wearing her normal attire, all traces of pixy gone. She wore no make up, just a hint of gloss on her lips, but that was all she needed in Riku's eyes. Her typical white sundress came about three inches above her knees. As they walked, her pale white, soft leather sandals made a soft, gentle, barely noticeable patting on the ground beneath their feet.

They made their way down the streets of the main island, he pointing out parks and hangouts, cafes and hot spots. She took it all in and loved the way he smiled at her with excitement as he showed her his home.

"You must've loved growing up here." She smiled brightly, not her typical Naminé barely-there smile, but a bright beaming smile.

"Well it's just gotten better!" He held her close with his arm around her shoulder. "You're going to love it here… I know… want to see where Sora, Kairi, and I hung out when we were small?" He had a child-like playfulness in his eyes as he spoke, how could she refuse?

"Of course I do! It sounds fun!" She beamed again, a sight that made Riku's heart jump a little bit more each time he saw it.

So the two 'lovebirds' wondered off, he guiding her by the hand, she taking in the landscape and designs of the unique islands. She smiled, he smiled, Kodak moment if you know what I mean. They finally arrived at a small pier several blocks from heir respective homes.

"Eh, Naminé…? You don't get sea sick or anything, right?" He raised a questioning brow as one of his arms motioned toward a small canoe-like boat.

"Hm…?" Her cornflower hues peered down at the hand-carved vessel and she shook her head. "Nope, I don't get sea sick, not with the various ways of travel my family has taken when moving." She smiled that Naminé smile, mysterious, happy, and yet seeming as though it his some painful secret that Riku just wanted to shield her from whatever it was that pained her. Nonetheless, he smiled and hopped into the boat first, then extended his arm out to help her onto the small vessel.

"My lady, your… chariot (?) awaits!" With that, she let her hand slip into his and he swept her up into the boat with a gentle thud.

"Ok, ok, so where are we headed?" She sat across from him as he rowed, which seemed like nothing to him.

"Look behind me, there should be a smaller island with a tree house and a small pier as well as a waterfall, it's a cool place, and I still go there when I can because it's a place I hold many memories in." He grinned and the expression on his face gave away the fact that he was recalling some of those memories right now in his mind.

"It's gorgeous; I can see why you'd want to spend time there." She smiled and when they arrived, he got out first, hopping onto the small pier, then he extended a hand to her and helped her out of the small boat.

"Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie; you'll meet them in school, all used to come here too, we'd spend hours upon hours playing with wooden swords and making up fantastic stories about different worlds… it was fun, sometimes I wish I was small again." He said with a small smile. It was a bit of a contemplative smile, as if he was thinking of a way to do just that, turn back time and enjoy his childhood once again. "Well, now I have something better to keep me preoccupied." He smiled and wrapped Naminé in a hug.

"So, show me around, it's really cool already, with the little tree houses and the waterfall, and the obstacle course, I think that's what that is." She said as she looked across to the obstacle course Riku and Sora used to use as a means of outdoing the other in athleticism.

"Ha, yeah, you're right, it is an obstacle course. You have no idea how many times Sora and I solved fights but running this thing." He shook his head grinning in recollection. "We used to be fierce rivals, especially when Sora used to think I liked Kairi. It was crazy for a while."

"Oh, then I guess it's good your friendship survived that." She nodded, walking along the beach. "Well, show me your home away from home."

With her words he led her around, showing her the tree house and the little look out they'd built, showed her the entire place, and then headed toward the waterfall.

"Here is the best part… only Sora, Kairi, and I have ever been brave enough to go in here, it's our secret place of sorts." He smiled and crept into a small hole. "Follow me, you'll love this place."

Of course Naminé was going to follow Riku in, she was eager to see this place, and was grinning when they got out. "Did you guys… draw all of this?" She was in a cave, chalk drawings spanning over the walls, she looked over to Riku, who nodded.

"Yep, we loved coming here, hiding from our parents and just spending time drawing out places we wanted to see from story books, made up our own worlds on these walls." He ran a finger over one of the old drawings, nothing erased, it was just a matter of recollection for him.

"So cool, I wish I could've spent my childhood here, in one place, instead of constantly moving. I mean the only place I liked as much as I do here was Twilight Town, but that was also because I had my only friend until now there. I wonder how he's doing…." She said thinking to her friend with the spiky, dirty blonde hair. "We were so little then, I bet we wouldn't even recognize one another if we saw each other now." Her smile saddened a bit.

"Well, now you've hopefully got a permanent home, and none of us are going to leave you, so don't worry." He smiled, hugging her and kissing the top of her head. "Well, how about we head back out?"

She nodded and headed towards the entrance to the cave, crawling out first. When they stepped outside, they spotted Sora and Kairi on the smaller island just to the side of this one, sitting on the trunk of a bent tree. So, in an act of rare sneakiness from the normally mellow two, the snuck behind the two and screamed 'BOO!' causing Sora to fall backwards off the log and Kairi to almost jump out of her skin.

"RIKU!" Sora jumped up, eyes narrowed. "What the hell man?"

"Hey, calm down, just playing a prank here, Naminé helped you know…" He said with a frown.

"Guys, come on now, relax, it was kind of funny Sora." Kairi, as usual, was playing mediator to the two friends. Naminé looked over to Sora.

"It was my idea; honestly, Riku just went along with it."

"Doesn't matter, Riku should've told you Kairi gets jumpy when snuck upon…"

"I get jumpy? I thought that was you Sora." She said with a grin."

"How are we gonna settle this, obstacle course or…" he looked to the spiky-haired brunette, raising a questioning brow.

"No obstacle course… we settle this man-o y man-o." He grinned to the silver-haired boy and walked to the shed, coming back and tossing Riku a wooden sword.

"You know you're going to lose."

"That's what you think."

"Uh… Kairi… do they always do this?" Naminé cast a worrying glance at the deep crimson-haired girl.

"They were worse a few years ago; they were at it like three times a day, with either the obstacle course or a sword fight. Just sit back and watch, they won't do any real harm to each other… They're best friends' first, rivals second." She said, motioning for Naminé to take a seat on the tree trunk next to her. So the blonde moved to sit next to her and sat to watch.

"You're going to embarrass yourself in front of Kairi, as usual."

"I don't think so!" Sora lunged at Riku with the wooden blade, but Riku read his move and stepped to the side, sliding behind Sora and thwacking him on the back of the head.

"Let it go man, or you're gonna get it, I don't care if Kairi's here to witness your thrashing." He jumped with amazing height over Sora and swung, Sora deflected it and nailed Riku three times, he fell back, legs in the air. Sora looked pretty smug, until Riku lunged forward and kicked Sora in the gut before landing on his feet.

"I forgot about that!" Sora said, as he recovered from the hit.

"So like you!" He smirked, brushing a silver lock of hair back. "What are you waiting for?"

Sora's brow furrowed and he yet again went for Riku. This time, the silver-haired one was close to the edge of the small island, he sidestepped it again and then slammed Sora off of the island. He fell into the water with a splash.

"I win automatic disqualification for falling out of the ring."

"Falling…. FALLING! YOU PUSHED ME!"

"It doesn't matter, you know the rules, if you fall off the island by any means, then you lose."

"…." Sora climbed the ladder, soaking wet now, and looked at Kairi. "Let's go back to the main island."

"Ok, but first I have to tell Naminé something! Girl talk… you know?" She grinned, jumping from her seat and dragging Naminé to the center of the bridge that connected the tiny island to the larger one. "Hey, did you notice the star shaped fruit on that tree we were sitting on?"

"Um, yeah, why? Are they good?" She looked at Kairi questionably, slipping a stray blond lock back behind her ear.

"Well, they do taste good. But they're a commitment. Not like getting married, but kind of close to it. If you share a paopu fruit, which is what those fruit are called, with someone, you'll be connected with that person forever." She gave a slight sigh. "It's really sweet, but it's kind of a legend, I don't know if it really works but… Sora and I shared one. It's something sweet to do. Not saying you should yet, I mean you just met Riku, but when I look at you two, I just get the feeling you'll last, like me and Sora. So, if it does get to that point, I just wanted you to know." She said and hugged her. "I know we're gonna get to be great friends, even if you and Riku don't work out."

Naminé returned the hug. "Thanks Kairi." She smiled a bit. "I'll keep that in mind, especially since you and Sora are such a lovely couple. I hope Riku and I could get that close, who knows right?"

Kairi nodded. "Well, we better go back to the guys before they start fighting again." She gave a giggle and walked back over with Naminé.

"What did you two talk about?" Sora asked, and from the look on Riku's face, he wanted to know too.

"Girl stuff, not anything you'd want to know or hear about." Kairi grinned and pulled Sora off with a kiss on the cheek. "See you later Riku! Call me tonight Naminé! Riku will give you my number!"

They got into their boat and were off to the main island. Riku turned to Naminé. "So, was my tour any good?"

Naminé leaned up and kissed his lips softly. "It was perfect; I love it here even more than I did when I first arrived."

"Ok, well we should head back too." He took her hand and they walked together back to the small boat. "After all, there's only one day of the weekend left after tonight, and we should hang out tomorrow too, if you're free."

"Of course I am silly, tomorrow, stop by whenever, I'm an early bird." She smiled as they got back into the boat and journeyed back to the main island.

They spent the next day, just walking along the beach and swimming in the ocean with Sora and Kairi, just goofing around like any normal teenagers would. They laughed, and joked and had fun in general.

It went on like that for a while, smiles and relationships growing. Things were normal now, and Naminé knew the islands as well as anyone who'd lived there their entire lives now. The weather grew colder. Christmas was around the bend now, a time of giving and change. Little did they know that within the next few days… things would change, it was yet to be seen whether the changes would be for better or for worse…

* * *

Well, that's it, please continue to review and comment this, so I'll continue it! I really enjoy reading what you think of my story so far, and once again, I apologize for the wait for an update. 

You can even tell me what you think is going to happen in the next chapter. I'd love to hear your predictions, even though I am most likely writing the next chpater while you read this.

Artist


	4. The Past, the Present

Disclaimer: I still don't own these characters, they belong to SquareEnix/Disney, I merely enjoy writing about them and occassionally dressing up as them.

* * *

_**R**ose **B**uds_

**C**hapter **Four:**

The**Past,**the_ Present, _Where is the _**Future?**_

* * *

She walked into school that morning with her best friends and her love, a smile radiating from her face. They wore navy blue sweaters to school now, as was allowed in their school's uniform code. The girls were also permitted to wear tights as opposed to the knee highs. The girls were warm though, they're respective objects of affection saw to that, an arm wrapped around their shoulders and holding each girl close. 

Then they broke apart, each of them was in a different homeroom, so they said their goodbyes, grinning and laughing, telling each other where to meet after each class.

Naminé stepped into her homeroom, cornflower hues taking in the familiar, though boring atmosphere. She took her seat, third row, fourth seat back. The bell was getting ready to ring when the rest of her homeroom classmates arrived.

She gave a small 'here' as the teacher took role at the head of class and was barely paying attention, too busy doodling in her notebook, when the teacher announced a new student would be joining their homeroom. She didn't even look up as the apparently new male student took the empty seat next to her per the teacher's direction.

She was finishing a sketch of the ideas for the decorations for the winter ball. Her artistic talents had given her the position as the director of the decorations. She wanted to make sure things were perfect.

"…Naminé?" The voice next to her said and her head lifted to peer at the boy with a raised brow.

"Um, yes, that would be my name, can I help you?" She didn't mean to be so bold; honestly, Riku, Sora and Kairi must've really started to rub off on her.

"Oh, well, I just wondered." _She doesn't remember me… well it has been a while… about six years I'd say… _"Sorry for interrupting your art time." _She always was that way with her art, I just can't believe she's living here too now, I wonder how long she's been here… _The spiky-haired blonde sat, staring at his backpack and occasionally sneaking glances over at Naminé.

Soon the bell rang for first period to start, and he wanted to say something to her before she left, but she was gone in a flash. He headed out of the room and to his first period class. Unfortunately it was biology, not one of his strong points, and he'd spend another class being introduced and having to sit in the last seat of the class. Basically, he wore a red flag all day.

Naminé left and went to her first class, film studies, which she had with Kairi. Since it was around Christmas time, they spent the class watching movies from the 50s and 60s like Frosty and Rudolph, laughing and chatting the entire time, as was almost the entire class.

By fourth period lunch, the friends had more than their share of news to spill.

"Hey, guess what guys? There's some spiky-head blonde guy in my biology class today, must be new!" Sora said, shoving some fries into his mouth.

"He's in my second period algebra 2 class!" Kairi said with a grin. "You say he has spiky hair Sora? I wouldn't talk." She giggled, playfully poking one of the boy's pointed locks.

"He's in my homeroom." Naminé said, eyes still gazing at the decoration plan.

"Oooo! Naminé let me see your decoration plans!!!" Kairi didn't wait for an answer; she simply grabbed the book and looked. "Oh my gosh! BEAUTIFUL! The decorations are going to be AMAZING with these plans!"

She grinned, and passed the book over to Riku, who looked at the page. "Awesome, this dance is gonna rule." He kissed her forehead softly, smiling.

"Thanks!"

"Now, this new guy, he's in my third period study, I talked to him a bit, his name's Roxas."

Naminé, who had been sipping from a bottle of water, choked on it and coughed for several moments choking out, "His… name is…. ROXAS?!"

"Are you ok? Yeah, what's the matter?" Riku asked, rubbing her back gently.

"Remember, on our tour of the islands way back in November, I told you I only had one true friend during all of my moves, only one I ever really got to know and get along with in Twilight Town?" She said looking at Riku. "His name was Roxas, and that boy earlier… knew my name… even though he wasn't there for role, so he couldn't have known it unless he knew me already! Why didn't I catch that sooner?!"

"Seriously, Naminé? Then, that means he moved here with his family, maybe you guys could catch up! I mean if he was your only friend that whole time, you owe him some catch up time!" Kairi said with a grin, and Sora, with his mouth stuffed mumbled something that sounded somewhat like 'I agree with Kairi!', then resumed his shoving food into his mouth.

"Well, I think you should too, I mean, he was your only friend until the islands, and I honestly would like to thank him for being a friend to you, so that you weren't always lonely." Riku smiled kindly, kissing her on the temple before getting up.

"Well, you and I have English Lit. next; so we should get ready to go since it's on the other side of the building and the bell is going to ring soon." Naminé said, standing up and lacing her fingers with Riku's before waving bye to Sora and Kairi and jumping the gun as the bell rang. They got to the hall outside their Lit. class early; and spent that time just talking for a bit, leaning against the lockers, smiling and holding hands.

Then she saw him. _He must have English Lit. with us… _But, she didn't feel like talking just yet, and Riku nudged her. "Why didn't you ask him?"

"Not ready to yet. I'll catch him later or tomorrow." She gave a small smile as they walked into the class and took their seats, Riku next to Naminé. To say the least, English Lit. Class was Naminé's class of the day.

"Ok class, we have a new student with us today and for the rest of the year." The teacher announced while Roxas stood at the front of the room. "Please introduce yourself to the class, let them know a bit about yourself."

"Hey, I'm Roxas. I moved here recently from a cool little place called Twilight Town. I like skateboarding and I think I'll try surfing now that I live on an island." He grinned a bit, cerulean eyes beaming. The teacher instructed him to take the next empty seat, which coincidentally was next to Naminé.

She looked over to Riku, who nodded as she pointed with her eyes over towards Roxas. So she turned, and looked at her old friend.

"Roxas, I can't believe I forgot who you were…" She said with an apologetic smile.

He shrugged. "It's been six years, yet you haven't changed much from your ten year old self. I've changed a bit I guess. A bit wilder hair, taller, more mature… I hope." He gave a grin and chuckled slightly.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. This," She said with a smile, "Is Riku, he's been super sweet to me since I got here in October, he even thinks I know the islands as well as he does and he's lived here his entire life." She looked over at Riku, and then leaned back so Roxas could see him.

"Thanks for being so good a friend to Naminé when you guys were younger, I appreciate it man." Riku lifted his hand in a slight wave, grinning to Roxas.

"Well, we met in study hall though didn't we? So there wasn't really a need for an intro." He smiled, spiky hair shaking slightly and he shook his head.

"Oh, right, I forgot, sorry about that guys." She smiled, and the teacher told them to shut it or go to the principal's office, so at this point, the conversation ended.

The three exited the class together talking before parting ways until the end of the day.

* * *

Naminé rushed to the gymnasium right after her final class without Riku or anyone. She wanted to look at the gym and her sketch for the dance's decorations alone for a bit; however, she had no such luck in doing this. Out of nowhere, Roxas popped up at her side and she jumped slightly. 

"Sorry Nami!" He said with an apologetic grin, she couldn't help but smile back, his grin brought back so many memories.

"It's ok Roxas, why are you here?" She asked, raising a brow, cornflower-colored eyes giving off the slightest hint of confusion.

"Well, we are supposed to decorate the gym for the dance tonight right? Well I signed up to help, I guess I'm early?" He blinked slightly, shrugging his shoulders. "Figured I'd better be early, you know me, usually late for everything."

She smiled a bit. "Yes, I remember that part of you. Well, since you're early, give me your opinion on my decoration plan." She extended the sketch to him and he took it from her hands, looking from the sketchbook to the gym then back again.

"I think they're perfect." Roxas seized his chance alone with Naminé knowing that others would be arriving soon. "Listen, Naminé…" He handed her back the sketchbook.

She looked up at him with a quizzical expression. "Hmm, what's up?" She asked, clutching her sketchbook to her chest.

"Nami… we were the best of friends, and I knew I'd miss you the day you told me you were going to move… I never thought…." he gulped, trying to gather his thoughts and courage, "I never thought that I'd miss you as much as I did… I never had another friend like you, and when you left… I realized that I love you, and I hated that I never realized it until after you'd left. I still love you, and I just had to tell you." His gaze shifted to the ground as they stood in awkward silence.

Finally, Naminé broke the silence. "Roxas…. I...-"

"Hey! I thought decorating started at 3! It's only 2:30 you two!" Kairi called from the other side of the gym, waving an arm cheerfully in greeting.

"Oh, well, I wanted to make sure my decoration plan would work and well, Roxas didn't want to be late… like he usually is!" Naminé grinned and inwardly thanked Kairi for showing up. He loved her? What was she going to do… she didn't want to hurt him, he was her best friend for so long… but she loved Riku…

She continued to smile cheerfully as though nothing had happened between herself and Roxas, and he seemed to be doing the same. As the others arrived and they started their decorating, only one thought ran through the petite blonde's mind:

…_My past, my present… both are here… Where does my future lie?_

* * *

So so SO **_SO_** sorry for the lack of updates, I've been rather busy with school this year. Who knew, junior year really is the busiest year. Well, I know it's short and such, but I hope you'll all still enjoy it! As usual please feel free to guess what will happen next! I liked what ideas some of you had, and would love to hear some more! 

Thanks for still reading!

A Memory Artist


	5. Of Washtubs and Lost Hope

Disclaimer: I still do not claim ownership to any of the characters in this story. I just love them.

* * *

_**R**__ose __**B**__uds_

**C**hapter **F**ive:

Of _Washtubs_ and **Lost** Hope

* * *

After a very confused and awkward two hours of setting up for the dance, Naminé was free to leave the gymnasium to go home and get ready for the Winter Ball. She had a lot on her mind as she got through the door home; her eyes swam the house to find her aunt, her uncle… anyone she could really just talk to and get some advice. She had not anticipated that she'd be faced again with the dilemma so soon after she'd escaped it. Yet there, in the living room with her aunt and uncle, were Roxas's parents. Her aunt turned to meet her eyes and she could tell Naminé was a bit flustered by the scene so she got up and led her away from the room.

"Naminé, dear, is everything alright?" She could only smile sheepishly and nod a bit.

"Just a bit unexpected, aunty, I… I need to go and get ready for the Winter Ball now, could you apologize for me? I really need to just, get ready. I already talked to Roxas earlier…" Her aunt nodded and with that Naminé made her way up the steps to the washroom. There was nothing she felt she deserved and needed more than a soak in a hot bath; and that's just what she did.

She leaned her head back against the rim of the footed tub, her mind swimming with thoughts and worries that she wished she could pull the plug on and let them flow down the drain, washed away and forever gone. However, life rarely made things simple, as she knew and this situation was no exception. She was truly stuck between a rock and a hard place so to speak. What was she going to do? She finally had something real, something she felt could last, and yet the words Roxas had said to her earlier blared like bright lights and fog horns at a football game. Her mind was awash with worry. She'd just gotten her oldest friend back, someone she'd never thought she'd ever see again and yet she stood to lose him because she couldn't return his feelings… or could she? In a way, she knew she'd loved Roxas as a child, but Naminé thought that was in the past after she'd moved. She had finally stopped thinking about him a short time before moving to the islands and had finally stopped lamenting her loss… and he showed up, throwing a wrench in that. His confession even made the old ache in her heart return again.

What was wrong with her? Riku loved her, adored her even, how could she possibly start to doubt what she had already, something so pure and utterly magnificent… and yet there, in the bubble-filled water, she felt nothing but unease. If nothing else, this night was going to be far from uninteresting…

* * *

Roxas had his own bit of worried thoughts as he continued to help decorating for the ball, even once Naminé had left them with their directives and gone off, he assumed to get ready. He was there with her new friends, people he'd only seen and barely gotten to know in his classes… and then there was the one boy, Riku. Something told Roxas that Riku saw Naminé as more than a friend. Maybe that's what Naminé had been trying to tell him before they were interrupted earlier? No, no, he shook the thought. He couldn't believe that Naminé wouldn't have told him that immediately… but what if it was true and he had told her that he loved her… oh, he felt like the world's biggest idiot. He plastered on a smile though as he continued to help.

"So… Roxas… you knew Nami as a kid, hm? We've only seen some pictures… what was she like? I bet she was wild! The quiet ones weren't always quiet usually, you know?" Riku looked up to the red-head asking the question, Kairi was her name if he recalled properly. A small, more genuine smile came across his lips as he thought of his childhood spent with Naminé.

"Well, you'd be surprised. She is actually still a lot like the Naminé I remember, just taller and more grown up. She was always quieter than most… the only time she was ever more talkative was after she'd finished a piece of art. She'd always be so happy and proud to show it to her friends. Her pieces of art were always fantastical, friends on adventures to different worlds, fantastic places that some people could only dream of… she made them real with her art. It's good to see she still loves to do that." He chuckled slightly, thinking of the many times an overjoyed little girl would run to him, paper in tow, showing him what wonders she'd come up with. Sometimes he would tease her about it, nitpick over mistakes that weren't really there… and sometimes that made her cry and he'd feel awful and hug her saying it was only a joke.

"It sounds like you two really were close… it must have been so sad for you both when she moved. I can't imagine leaving Sora or Riku like that; I'd be so lost." He looked at Kairi's face, which displayed genuine sadness and empathy for his and Naminé's shared loss. It was sad, it was crippling to his younger self. Losing Naminé had been like a part of him was torn away, like a piece was missing and he felt lost and incomplete for it. When he'd seen her earlier that day, he felt complete again for just a moment, realizing he could maybe get back what he'd lost… what he craved to have back so badly.

"So, Roxas… do you have a date for the ball tonight?" He was snapped from his thoughts yet again by Kairi, who was giving him a rather coy smile, why? Well, he was just about to find out.

"W-well… no, I was just going to go alone since I don't really know anyone here yet other than Naminé and didn't even know this was where she lived until this morning…" He tried to sound as nonchalant as possible, but that was proving to be a bit of a herculean task, and he certainly wasn't doing well.

"Aww, well, you don't have to go alone… I have it on good knowledge that someone would love to go with you…" Riku noticed she was starting to grin, her grin looking quite like the Cheshire cat from the Alice stories he'd been told growing up by his mother. It unnerved him quite a bit.

"Really, someone wants to go with me?" Roxas could feel his heart pounding in his ears. Could it be that Naminé told her friend in secret that she wanted to go with him? Was his one wish going to come true so quickly? He could only dream as the next words out of the red-locked girl crushed that hope.

"Yes… you see that girl over there, Selphie? Well, she's in your biology class and you really caught her eye! She doesn't have a date yet and she's a really good friend and one of the sweetest girls you'll ever meet. So, if you'd like to make someone's night, she'd be so happy!" Again, that Cheshire-like grin took over the girl's face and Roxas couldn't help but smile a bit himself despite his dashed hopes.

"I think I will ask her then, Kairi. Thanks for letting me know." If he couldn't go to the ball with the girl he'd thought he'd lost forever, he could at least make another person's night a bit happier. With that, he went and set-up a date with the clearly thrilled and ecstatic Selphie. She certainly was an excitable girl, so far as he could tell… maybe some of her exuberance and sheer happiness would rub off on Roxas; at least that's what he truly hoped.

Finally, they finished setting everything up. Everything was in perfect order, Naminé's concept a beautiful reality. He got to make one of her visions come to life… but deep down, Roxas wanted to do more, he wanted to make her life complete although he knew that perhaps he wouldn't be the one who did that for her… a thought that truly terrified the wild-haired blonde entirely.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well... it's been over four years since I've actually done anything with this story. I doubt anyone even still reads this or keeps up with it! I was bitten with a bit of inspiration though... if it will lead to more remains to be seen. To all those who do read this, or maybe notice it's been updated and come back to a story that I never thought I would continue... thank you. To those new to the story... thank you and I hope you enjoy it.


End file.
